Un nuevo destino para Rhino
by NatsuDragneelx
Summary: Rhino empieza a sentirse aburrido de su vida por no tener aventuras ni nada interesante que hacer, hasta que una jugada del destino hara que tenga la aventura que siempre quiso con Bolt y Mittens.
1. El Deseo de Rhino

Hola, como les va a todos? supongo que bien ^^ en fin vengo aquí con otra historia de Bolt que me anime a escribir (otra vez), disfrútenla mucho.

En esta historia Bolt y Mittens eran pareja, recientemente se convirtieron en novios y Rhino no sabía nada de eso.

**Capitulo 1: El deseo de Rhino**

En la sala de la casa de Penny se encontraba un pequeño roedor echado en el sillón viendo algo divertido en la televisión. La serie era Padres de familia el cual era todo un chiste para Rhino.

"Jajaj ese Peter no cambia nunca, jaja"-dijo Rhino mientras se reía de la serie.

Luego de unos 30 minutos se aburrió de la caja magica y decidió irse a tomar aire fresco en el patio. Salió por la pequeña puerta para perros por donde salía y entraba Bolt. Rhino estaba muy feliz con su nueva vida, tenía todo lo que siempre quiso.

Aventura, diversión, familia y lo más importante, a sus 2 mejores amigos que siempre jugaban con él.

"Valla vida que tengo, primero un día estoy viviendo con mis hermanos en un pequeño y aburrido Camper con 2 abuelitos muy pero muy apagados y luego veo por la ventana mi suerte, conocí a Bolt en ese mismo momento y desde ese día empezó la mejor aventura de mi vida..."-Pensaba él mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

"Je como olvidar la vez en la que nos lanzamos del puente hacia el gran tren , la cara de Mittens al ver eso … jajaja… y lo mejor cuando estábamos tratando de ayudar a Bolt en el tren, solo que yo estaba golpeando a la gatita.. Esperen un momento…. Ella solo trataba de salvarlo ¬¬ y yo trataba de impedir eso (o_o)… olvidemos eso mejor…".

A ya lo recuerdo, esa vez que estábamos tratando de rescatar a Mittens de la perrera, cosa extraña porque es un gato y en ese sitio solo era para perros pero no importa, lo emocionante fue cuando lance ese gran contenedor de gas y lo mande hacia el carro volándolo en pedacitos…"-pensaba él mientras se reía.

"Como extraño esos días de gloria pero… ahora estoy feliz aquí con Penny y su madre y con mis 2 tortolitos que ya son pareja, me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere… pero luego me sentí muy feliz ya que los 2 encontraron la felicidad, je soy por ahora el único soltero de la casa…".

El se paso todo la mañana echado en el suave pasto viendo el gran cielo azul mientras recordaba todos sus momentos felices, en cierto modo él se sentía algo aburrido con su vida ya que lo único que él hacía era ver televisión y comer, de vez en cuando salía de paseo con Penny pero últimamente ella ah estado muy ocupada con sus estudios escolares. En eso el nota que se le acerca una figura blanca.

"Buenos días Rhino, ¿qué haces?"-Saludo Bolt amablemente.

"Pero si es mi perro estrella, a pues nada… solo pensaba en algunas cosas"-Dijo Rhino con un suspiro.

"Enserio que bueno por ti, yo también pensaba en cosas pero no son de mucha importancia".

"Je supongo que tiene que ver… mmmm no se… relacionado con la gatita"-Dijo Rhino picaronamente.

"!No no!... claro que no... jeje que te hace pensar eso"-menciono el perro con algo de nervios.

"xD relájate solo bromeaba chico enamorado".

"Ah ya veo…"-suspiro el can algo aliviado mientras se recostaba al lado de su mejor amigo-Sabes Rhino, últimamente te eh visto muy pensativo en estos días... ¿Pasa algo?"-pregunto el can con curiosidad a su amigo.

"Descuida hermano no es nada malo... solo que extraño nuestra aventura… ¿recuerdas?"-pregunto Rhino observando algunas nubes.

Bolt entendió a la perfección lo que decía Rhino, el solo extraña ser libre y vivir aventuras y experiencias divertidas como cuando lo conoció.

"Como olvidarlo, esos días en que recorría toda la cuidad para encontrar a Penny y rescatarla del tipo de ojos verdes... que nostalgia pensar en eso"-contesto Bolt con una sonrisa.

"Y que lo digas, pero ahora todos los días la paso muy aburrido en la casa sin nada que hacer, eso me incomoda un poco… nos falta acción y aventuras"-Dijo Rhino con un tono chistoso.

"A con qué es eso, bueno quien sabe Rhino, la vida es todo un misterio y créeme que nos puede sorprender de muchas maneras.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sabes eso?"-pregunto el hámster curiosamente.

"Nomas mírame, un día estoy todo tranquilo en un show de televisión con mi mejor amiga, luego estoy corriendo sin parar como loco por toda la cuidad y por ultimo tengo una relación amorosa con una gatita… jajaj vistes como es el destino… es algo increíble!-Dijo él mientras sonreía.

"Jajaj si tienes razón, me di cuenta con tan solo escuchar eso… gracias amigo le has devuelto a este hámster los ánimos para seguir sonriendo"-Decía Rhino con agradecimiento.

"Para que son los amigos, después de todo ahorita está por empezar algo divertido".

"De verdad, ¿dónde?… quiero divertirme mucho"-grito Rhino frenéticamente con cara (:D).

"Ahorita… Guau!"-menciono Bolt comenzando a correr.

"De vuelta a los viejos tiempo… nunca me vas a atrapar… ¡NUNCAAA!"-grito Rhino mientras empezaba a correr.

"Ya lo veremos…"-pensaba Bolt con mucho determinación.

"Bolt tiene razón, la vida puede ser todo un misterio y quien sabe… tal vez tengamos otra aventura muy pronto pero por ahora… ¡a correr!"-pensaba el roedor.

Ambos empezaron a jugar por todo el patio sin parar, mientras tanto Penny se encontraba con su madre en la sala charlando sobre algunas cosas, Mittens estaba recostada sobre las piernas de la mama de Penny.

"(^_^) es bueno ver que se divierten mucho afuera"-mencionaba una bella chica mientras veía correr a sus dos mascotas.

"Si... esto es mucho mejor que cuando grababas ese aburrido show no crees?-Dijo la madre de Penny.

"Si que días más aburridos en aquel tiempo… pero finalmente pude tener lo que siempre quise, vivir en una pacifica casa con mi gran perro y mi madre"-dijo ella sin dejar de ver sus dos mascotas.

La M.P observo a su hija sonreír, nunca la veía tan feliz desde aquella vez que se mudaron a esta casa con campo, en eso volteo a ver un pequeño cuadro sobre una mesita, la tomo y se la enseño a Penny.

"¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?"-pregunto la M.P con un tono nostálgico y alegre.

"Claro que si madre, es la vez en la cual nos tomamos la foto los 4 juntos… extraño mucho ese día"-respondió con nostalgia Penny.

Mittens que estaba en el medio lamiéndose sus patitas y otras zonas, observo la foto, rápidamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

"(^_^) Que tierno, salimos muy bien los 4, en especial el orejón"-pensaba Mittens mientras sonreía.

"Uy, uy… me olvide… ojala no sea tarde"-grito de la nada la dulce niñita.

"¿Que sucede hija?... ¿te olvidastes de darle su comida a Bolt?-pregunto la M.P mientras que veía el loco comportamiento de su hija.

"Si… que diga, No!... no me confundas (-_-¡)… me olvide de que es tarde para ir al colegio"-Dijo Penny con una mirada medio graciosa.

"A cierto y que estas esperando… ve a lavarte tu carita"-Ordeno la MP.

"Cierto… Mama te estás olvidando de algo"-comento ella.

"¿Así? ¿Qué cosa?"-pregunta la MP con curiosidad.

"te doy una pista, cocina… leche, pan…"-Dijo ella con mirada seria.

La MP la seguía mirando con algo de confusión, no entendía lo que decía Penny.

"El desayuno mamá (¬_¬!)"-contesto Penny suspirando.

"A Dios verdad, allí voy volando"- menciono la Mp mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Mittens observaba la divertida escena, se estaba riendo mucho de la acción de las dos.

"Jiji es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian"-pensaba la felina con una sonrisa, luego se levanto y asomo la cabeza por la ventana para ver que estaban haciendo sus amigos, vio que ambos estaban en el suelo gimiendo por la maratón que dieron en su juego.

"Ahh… ahh… Bo... Bolt tiempo… fuera… estoy… estoy... muerto"-decía Rhino agitadamente.

"S... si tie… tienes la razón… ufff"-respondió Bolt recostado en el suelo todo cansado.

"¿Oigan porque están… cansados?"-pregunto Mittens con curiosidad.

Bolt observa los bellísimos ojos color zafiros de la gatita y le da una sonrisa.

"Estábamos jugando a las atrapadas, cosa que no logre atraparlo"-contesto Bolt admitiendo su derrota.

"Te lo dije, serás rápido pero a mí nadie me atrapa"-agrego Rhino con su pose de victoria.

Rápidamente Mittens se lanza contra el pequeño roedor y lo sostiene con sus patas delanteras.

"¿Con que nadie te atrapa no?"-decía Mittens con una mirada algo atemorizante.

"Esto me pasa por presumir ¬¬"-pensó el hámster mientras tragaba algo de saliva.

Mittens empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Rhino en su pancita, el trato de zafarse pero la graciosa sensación que producían las patas de la gata se lo impidieron.

"Ey Ja Ja… ya basta gata mala… gatita mala ya basta"-grito Rhino con un gesto molesto.

Pero ella lo ignoro por completo y siguió con lo suyo.

"Está bien gata dormilona ya déjalo y vámonos a la sala a ver algo de caricaturas"-decia Bolt colocando a Rhino en su espalda.

"¿Me dijistes dormilona?, je lo dice el orejón que duerme 10 horas diarias con la boca abierta"-dijo Mittens con una mirada desafiante.

"(¬_¬) se supone que sería un secreto Mittens"-susurro Bolt algo disgustado por la respuesta de la gata.

"Está bien lo siento por eso, entremos de una vez mis queridos amigos "Tolt y Jerry"-bromeo ella.

"Muy bien andando… un segundo…"-comento el hámster dándose cuenta del apodo.

Los tres empezaron a reírse del apodo, Rhino se sentía muy feliz de tenerlos a ellos como amigos y no se arrepentía para nada al haber dejado su vida pasada. Pero para la suerte de Rhino, solo faltaba 1 hora para que inicie su nueva aventura con Bolt y Mittens.

En la puerta de la casa estaba llegando un señor muy elegante con terno negro, toco la puerta y luego salió la MP a recibirlo.

"Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece?"-pregunto ella amablemente al extraño.

"Buenas tardes señora, estoy buscando aquí a un pariente mío"-Contesto el extraño con un tono algo serio.

"¿Pariente suyo? A quien se refiere exactamente"-dijo ella algo confundida.

"Bueno seré honesto y rápido, vengo a ver a mi Hija"-dijo el por ultimo.

**Fin del Capítulo 1 **

Eso es todo por ahora, pronto ya sabrán lo que pasara con Rhino y con Penny sobre esta visita.

Cuídense todos y que Dios los bendiga.

Nos vemos.


	2. Los secretos se revelan Parte 1

Gracias a todos por los Reviews, aquí continúo la historia. Aclaro que Penny tiene 15 años de edad en esta historia.

**Capitulo 2: Los secretos se revelan (Parte 1)**

Eran las 9:30 Am de la mañana, luego de que nuestra joven amiga Penny se dirigiera hacia la escuela, alguien aparece en su casa para llevársela con él, ese alguien era su padre. El estaba vestido con un terno elegante, con unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

"Que haces aquí"-pregunto con algo de enojo la MP

"No me escuchastes, vine aquí por mi hija"-dijo el sujeto

"Lo siento pero eso si no te lo puedo permitir... no después de lo que nos hicistes a las 2"

"Yo… lo sé pero yo lo hice por el bien de ustedes 2… yo no quería que nada malo les pasara a ustedes"

"No te creo ni una palabra… fue demasiado el sufrimiento que le causaste a ella… así que será mejor que te vayas"-dijo ella mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta.

"Espera"-contesto mientras paraba la puerta- "Solo escúchame y luego me iré"

Ella lo miro a los ojos y noto que decía la verdad, decidió darle solo 1 oportunidad para hablar.

"Muy bien pero luego te iras de aquí"

"De acuerdo… lo que te voy a contar ahora fue lo que sucedió realmente ese día"

"Está bien…"

Mientras tanto Rhino se encontraba caminando hacia el buzón del correo, a él le gustaba leer el correo de la familia, era algo divertido y emocionante para el"

"_Cause this is thriller, thriller night"_-cantaba con emocion el roedor

Empezó a bailar graciosamente como Michael Jackson hasta escucho una conversación misteriosa, se acerco con cuidado para lograr averiguar de quien se trataba y vio que era una cara conocida para él.

"AHHH ese tipo es… es el padre de Penny"-grito

El sabía que era el padre de su dueña ya que vio en el cobertizo las fotos antiguas de la familias, en ella estaba el.

"Oh esto es algo inesperado, será mejor escuchar al sospechoso… jaja ya parezco un agente secreto"-pensaba con algo de humor

"Ok aquí voy…"-dijo Junior

**FlashBash**

Hace 10 años, en un gran departamento de Manhattan se encontraba una familia que vivía muy tranquila.

Se encontraban en la sala una pequeña Penny de 5 años junto con su fiel amigo Bolt (Cachorro) jugando con una zanahoria de goma, estaban muy felices ya que se llevaban muy bien y se querían mucho. En el sillón se encontraba la MP observando con una sonrisa a los 2 jugar, fue tan solo ayer que Penny conoció a Bolt en la tienda de animales de New York.

"Vamos atrápala"-dijo ella mientras le lanzaba el juguete

"Guau"-ladraba el can

"Muy bien… así se hace"

Bolt le dejo el juguete en la mano y luego salto sobre ella tumbándola (con cuidado) al suelo y empezó a darle lamidas

"Ja Ja me rindo mordelón, tranquilo Ja ja"

Luego de eso la puerta se abre y entra a la sala, el padre de Penny con una mochila negra en su espalda, se notaba que estaba un poco agitado y cansado a simple vista.

"Hola familia, como están"-saludo con una sonrisa

"Hola cielo"-saludo la MP

"Papi"-grito ella mientras corría hacia el- "Vinistes rápido"

"…. Si claro… vine para llevarlos de paseo"-dijo él con algo de nervios

"De verdad, que bien!"

Ella empezaba a saltar de felicidad, en eso la MP nota que su esposo estaba algo nervioso y asustado.

"Cariño estas bien… te noto un poco nervioso"

"Yo… si estoy descuida Linda, no es nada malo"-luego vio al cachorro

"¿Valla y este perrito quién es?-pregunto con curiosidad

Bolt se asusto un poco y fue corriendo hacia Penny y se coloco a su espalda, era la primera vez que lo veía al igual que el señor lo veía a él.

"Papá el es Bolt, es un perrito que adopte en la tienda… es muy amigable y… algo travieso"-dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Enserio, valla que bueno por ti hijita, finalmente tienes a alguien con quien jugar"

"Tienes toda la razon… ven Bolt conoce a mi padre"

El cachorro le hizo caso y fue directo donde Junior para saludarlo, en eso se para en 2 patas y comienza a ladrarle.

"Valla es muy amigable… un gusto conocerte Bolt"-decía él mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo

"Bolt es un pastor blanco americano, una raza algo especial"-dijo la MP

"Ya veo… Penny anda ve a cambiarte para irnos de paseo… ¿ok?

"Claro, vamos Bolty"

"Guau Guau"-asistiendo con un salto

Junior sonrió y dejo ir al cachorro junto a su hija quien empezó a correr con él hacia su cuarto, el luego bajo la sonrisa y el rostro, su esposa noto que algo estaba mal.

"Junior… hay algo que quieras decirme"

"No nada… descuida, no pasa nada"

Luego de 10 minutos la familia salió del departamento y subieron al coche del padre, Penny y Bolt estaban en la ventana viendo toda la cuidad, mientras manejaba el coche su padre, la MP notaba cada vez más que el conducía cada vez más rápido y veía hacia todos lados, como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo, luego se detuvieron en una luz roja frente a un parque.

"Dios quiera que no nos encuentren… si eso pasa… todos"-pensaba él con susto

Mientras tanto nuestros 2 amigos se encontraban en los asientos traseros jugando con tranquilidad, ella estaba a punto de lanzarle su juguete cuando vio por la ventana a una gato.

"Mira eso Bolt, es un gatito"-dijo ella mientras señalaba el callejón

Bolt miro en el sitio y vio una gata echada en un colchón abandonado, era cachorra al igual que él, era negra y blanca y tenía ojos verdes, ella levanto la cabeza y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

"Valla eso es un gato, no me cae tan mal… de hecho me cae de maravilla"-ladraba el can por la ventana

Ella simplemente le sonrió, se paro y empezó a irse de ese lugar, el cachorro se quedo confundido por su acción, se preguntaba porque le había sonreído"

"Oye Mama"

"Dime hijita, ¿pasa algo?"

"Qué tal si la adoptamos a esa gatita, está sola en la calle"

"Lo siento pero recién acabas de tener a Bolt, el se la comería en la casa"-dijo ella con algo de humor

"¿Que me la voy a comer (-_-)?… uy ojala que no me sirvan más tarde"

Jaja a él no parece molestarle, es más parece agradarla"

"Lo lamento mi pequeña pero no podemos"

"Está bien"-dijo ella con desilusión.

Luego de eso notan que unos hombres de negro se empezaban a acercar al coche, era 4 y no se veían nada amistosos que digamos

"Oh no, esto es malo"-pensaba el padre

"Si disculpen… se les ofrece algo"-pregunto ella

Se acerca uno de los hombres, este hombre era nada más y nada menos que el Tipo del ojo verde (Solo que aquí no tenía su maquillaje ya que aun ni salía la serie de Bolt y Penny)

"Nosotros queremos…."

Pero luego el coche empezó a arrancar a máxima velocidad dejando a los 4 atrás, Penny y la MP se asustaron, Bolt se había caído del asiento.

"Auch eso me dolió un poco… que sucede"-se preguntaba el can

"Bolt ¿estás bien?-preguntaba preocupada su compañera

El ladro y se subió al asiento para recostarse encima de sus piernas, ella lo abrazo para calmarse.

"Junior que está sucediendo aquí… ¿quiénes eran ellos?"

"Yo no puedo decirlo"-contesto él con nervios

"¿Porque no?, somos tu familia… debes decirnos"

El noto que no podía ocultar más el secreto, su hija y su esposa estaban asustadas por lo que estaba sucediendo, el dio un suspiro y decidió decir la verdad.

"María, ellos quieren… secuestrarnos a todos nosotros y luego… quieren eliminarnos"

Ella se sorprendió por esta horrible declaración, se puso nerviosa y asustada pero al ver que Penny aun no se percataba de la declaración, decidió serenarse.

"Porque… que fue lo que hicistes"-dijo ella

"Yo… Yo"

**Interrupción del Flashbash**

Rhino estaba con la boca muy abierta por lo que escuchaba, era algo increíble para el todo lo que estaba escuchando, así que decidió correr donde estaban sus 2 amigos.

"BOLT, MITTENS"-gritaba él mientras corría hacia la parte trasera.

Mientras tanto Bolt se encontraba junto a Mittens quien le estaba enseñando algo curioso.

"Vamos tu puedes, casi lo logras"

"Es que… me da pena, esto es algo nuevo para mí"-añadió Bolt- "Es algo vergonzoso"

"Descuida, solo tienes que saltar y caer de patas como un gato"

"Está bien, lo intentare una vez mas"

El salto muy alto y trato de caer como los felinos, pero no lo logro y callo de lleno.

"Como duele aprender"-pensaba el

"Está bien, que te parece si lo intentamos más tarde… no quiero que mi perro estrella se lastime"-dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Todo mi cuerpo te lo agradece… bueno lo que queda de él"

"^^! De nada"-se empezó a reír un poco.

En eso ven venir a Rhino muy despacio y muy agitado, estaba cansado de haber corrido desde donde se encontraba.

"Oye te encuentras bien pequeñín"-preguntaba ella

"No.. net… papel… pennc…. pika… chuleta"-decia entre cortado Rhino por el cansancio

"¿Eh?... quieres ir al baño"-dijo el can

"No no… necesicam… dona… Perry… cochino… que..so"

"El queso esta cochino"-dijo ella

"Nooo…."-el tomo aire y luego lo voto- "Lo que quiero decir es que vino aquí el Padre de Penny"

"El padre de Penny"-dijo Bolt con asombro

"Si el y quiere llevársela consiguo"

"QUE QUIERE LLEVARSELA, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE"

"Así es y ahorita le está contando a la MP de Penny, todo lo que les sucedió a ti y a nuestra dueña en el pasado"-contesto con apuro

"Yo… no recuerdo que Penny tuviera un padre"-pensaba el

"Entonces será mejor que vallamos a escuchar, vamos antes de que sea tarde"-dijo Mittens antes de empezar a correr

"Otra vez a correr ¬¬, espéranos… vamos amigo que esto es de película"

"Oh… si vamos"

Y los 3 empiezan a correr directo hacia la entrada de la casa.

**Fin del Capítulo 2 (Parte 1)**

Al parecer esto se está poniendo interesante, quien habrá sido esa gatita y porque habrá aparecido de la nada esos 4 hombres. En la siguiente parte sabrán lo que sucedió finalmente con el padre de Penny y mucho más.

Saludos


	3. Los secretos se revelan Parte 2

**Capitulo 2: Los secretos se revelan (Parte 2)**

Luego de saber todo sobre la extraña visita del Padre de Penny, el equipo se empezó a dirigir hacia la entrada de la casa a escuchar los recuerdos. Se colocaron a la izquierda de la casa y vieron al señor con la Mama de Penny, no podían escuchar muy bien por lo lejos que estaban.

"Escuchan algo porque yo no"-pregunto Mittens con un tono bajito

"No nada de nada"-respondió Bolt con el mismo tono -"Que tal tu Rhino, ¿logras escuchar algo de lo que dicen?"

"Negativo Bolt… ahora que hacemos"

"Lo tengo, vengan síganme rápido"-dijo ella caminando hacia atrás

Bolt y Rhino se miraron entre sí con confusión y la sugirieron sin preguntar, ella los guio hacia el patio donde se encontraban unas cajas, una encima de otra.

"Este es mi lugar secreto"

"¿Unas cajas?... ese es tu lugar secreto"-respondió Rhino con algunas carcajadas

"Si pero no es aquí… es arriba de la casa"

Bolt aun seguía algo confundido, observo con más atención para ver las cajas y noto que esas cajas formaban una escalera que llegaba hasta el techo de la casa, esto lo sorprendió un poco.

"Espera… acaso quieres que subamos las cajas"-pregunto él con la boca abierta

"Le atinastes orejón, vengan que no es nada difícil, es como atrapar un frisbee"-dijo suavemente para darles confianza a ambos

"Facil… para ti es facil decirlo porque eres una gatita, nosotros no podemos hacer lo que tú haces Mittens"-Dijo Rhino con unas muecas de enojo

"Si lo comprendo pero no tenemos otra alternativa… tu qué opinas Bolt"

"La verdad es que tienes razón"

"Tu también mi amigo, esto sí es increíble"

"Vamos Rhino piénsalo un poco, si vamos por arriba de la casa lograremos escuchar lo que están diciendo"

"Si pero es difícil… además soy bajito para subir esas cajas"

De pronto al can se le ocurrió una gran idea, se volteo disimuladamente y dijo con mucho cuidado mientras observaba el cielo, Mittens y Rhino lo empezaron a ver con curiosidad

"Oh que lastima Rhino, esto nos iba a llevar a una nueva aventura pero… en vista de que no quieres"

"¿Acabas de decir aventura?... y que estamos esperando, hay que subir"-respondió el con mucha emocion, era lo que estaba esperando durante mucho tiempo

"Je ya cayo, fue buena idea animarlo después de todo"-pensaba Bolt todo triunfante

"Bueno entonces suban"-grito ella desde lo alto

Rhino empezó a saltar, pero no lograba llegar a subir ninguna caja lo cual le empezó a molestar algo, Bolt observo y sonrió un poco al verlo subir, lo tomo con su mandíbula con mucho cuidado y empezó a subir hacia arriba, en algunas ocasiones el se tambaleaba y parecía que se iba a caer pero logro llegar hasta el techo con mucho cansancio.

"Tienes razón Mittens, es muy facil"

"¬_¬ para ti si porque yo te ayude a subir… ayúdame a pararme aunque sea… amigo"-dijo el agitadamente

"Claro claro, pero yo pensé ibas a dar un súper salto"-dijo él mientras jalaba su pata

"¿Súper salto?, él cree aun que tengo poderes"-pensaba él mientras se incorporaba de nuevo y le agradecía

"Apresuren chicos que ya nos falta un poco más, síganme y tengan cuido con los bordes"

Ambos asistieron y empezaron a seguirla, luego de caminar unos segundos llegaron hasta la puerta, allí pudieron escuchar y observar muy clarito a los 2 padres, los 3 guardaron silencio y empezaron a prestar atención.

**FlashBash**

"Porque… que fue lo que hicistes"-dijo ella

"Yo… acepte trabajar para una empresa de televisión internación que me ofrecieron, el trato consistía en que yo actuaria para una serie de televisión pero… los productores me engañaron y me hicieron firmar un contrato en el cual sedo totalmente a mi hija al trabajo"

Ella se quedo impactada por la fuerte confesión, estaba sorprendida de que su esposo Junior haya sido engañado de esa manera, la vida de Penny ahora estaba en manos de esa empresa.

"Lo siento mucho… por eso es que trato de huir con ustedes de este país… para que no nos arrebaten a nuestra hija"-respondió el con lagrimas

Penny estaba asustada, había escuchado todo lo que dijo su padre el cual le había aterrado mucho, abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Bolt, el le dio una lamida para tranquilizarla un poco.

"Mami tengo miedo"

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decirle a su hija en esa situación en la que se encontraban.

"Tranquila hijita que no pasa nada"-respondió ella con una sonrisa, trataba de ocultar sus nervios.

Junior siguió conduciendo con cuidado y con mucha velocidad por la autopista de New York, estaba muy arrepentido por haber arruinado la felicidad de su familia, pero en especial la felicidad de su amada hija.

**Paso 1 hora del escape**

Finalmente llegaron hasta la salida de la cuidad, tan solo les faltaba cruzar una pista para lograr salir, el miro a su esposa quien estaba con la mirada perdida, luego volteo a ver a Penny quien estaba dormida junto con Bolt.

Estaba un poco aliviado de ver que ella estuviera tranquila, pero aun así sintió tristeza por su grave acción, agarro el volante y empezó a manejar pero luego fue detenido, por la mano de su esposa.

"Junior… por favor detente, tengo que decirte algo"-suplico ella mientras lo observaba a su esposo

El la miro con tristeza y se detuvo, dio un suspiro y la observo con atención.

"Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ti, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de dar la vida de nuestra pequeña hija a unos desconocidos, deberías estar avergonzado"-dijo ella con una voz molesta, pero luego se calmo y hablo con una voz dulce

"Pero a pesar de eso, lo único que quiero que sepas es que ella y yo te amamos mucho y siempre te vamos a apoyar en todos los momentos, yo me siento muy feliz de que me hallas dicho la verdad y no me la hallas escondido, eso demuestra que nos eres honesto"-ella ahora toma su mano y le da un beso en su mejilla

"Saldremos de esto juntos… ¿sí?"

El se sorprendió por esas palabras, se sintió tan feliz que empezó a llorar y sentirse relajado, ella sonrió al verlo así y salió del coche para sentarse junto a su hija con su cachorrito y recostarlos a ambos sobre su pecho mientras dormían.

"Sigamos Junior"

El se seco las lágrimas y dio una sonrisa, el coche comenzó a arrancar y fue directo hacia la última pista, pero luego vieron caer una lata y exploto, no había nada de fuego sino mucho humo blanco el cual era una bomba lacrimógena. Penny y Bolt se despertaron con un gran susto y vieron por todos lados mucho humo blanco.

"Cough Cough ¿Están bien todos?"-pregunto él mientras tocia

"Si, estamos bien"-respondió la Mp abrazando a Bolt y a Penny

"¿Mama, papa que está ocurriendo?"-pregunto Penny inocentemente

"Nada Penny, tan solo es un fuego artificial"

"No comprendo lo que sucede aquí, pensé que iríamos al parque a jugar"-pensaba Bolt mientras veía como el humo se despejaba.

En eso aparecen los mismos hombres de antes, esta vez abrieron la puerta y tomaron por la fuerza a la familia, sacaron unos pañuelos y les pusieron en la boca a todos para dormirlos de inmediato

En eso Junior empezó a despertar con algo de dolor en su cabeza, observo a su alrededor y noto que estaba en un barco de transporte, completamente solo sin ver a su esposa, a Bolt y al ser más importante de toda su vida, Penny.

"Nooooooooo"-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Y observo cómo se alejaba cada vez mas de la cuidad de New York, quedándose con el corazon roto.

**Fin Flashbash**

"Y eso es todo lo que te puedo contar"-dijo con la mirada baja, luego la observo y dio un suspiro y volteo para irse -"En la noche vendré a visitar a Penny y luego de eso me iré para siempre de tu vida…"

"Espera un segundo… si de verdad ocurrió todo eso, entonces porque nosotros no podemos recordar nada de eso"-pregunto ella

El la observo y dijo algo que era algo difícil de creer, era como si fuera algo que pasaría en una película.

"Porque les aplicaron a ustedes un fuerte suero para que me olvidaran a mí y lo que sucedió en ese momento"

Esto hizo que se quedaran en shock ella junto con Bolt, Rhino y Mittens estaban muy sorprendidos por la historia que conto el padre de Penny

"Te contare mas detalles en la noche, nos vemos"-se despidió mientras se alejaba

"Ahora entiendo como vivió su pasado Bolt, creo que esta noche sera algo diferente como las otras"-pensaba Rhino mientras veía a su amigo

**Fin del capítulo 2 **

Al parecer en el siguiente capítulo se iniciara una nueva aventura para Rhino y Bolt… y como tomara esto Penny con la visita de su padre… eso ya se verá en el futuro

Cuídense y gracias a Ratix, Evan y Angel por apoyar mi historia.


	4. Un dia muy confuso

**Capitulo 3: Un dia muy confuso**

Habían pasado 9 horas desde que Bolt y sus amigos habían sido visitados por el misterioso padre de Penny.

Eran las 6:30 pm de la tarde en Norteamérica, el sol ya se había escondido por los enormes edificios de la cuidad de california logrando que el cielo se ponga nocturno.

La noche en la casa era fría, se habían juntado varias nubes negras en el cielo formando una fuerte tormenta, los truenos cercanos y lejanos creaban una sensación escalofriante, dentro de la sala de la casa, se encontraba Bolt caminando de un lugar para otro mientras que Rhino y Mittens estaban sentados en el sillón viendo algo de televisión.

La imperativo hamster miro la expresión del perro, era obvio que algo lo estaba molestando bastante y de verlo caminar sin detenerse por toda la sala ya era algo preocupante.

Oye gata ¿sabes que le pasa a Bolt?, ah estado muy callado últimamente"-Le pregunto a Mittens algo preocupado.

"No lo sé pero me preocupa mucho, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera"-contesto Mittens al notar el inusual comportamiento de su compañero.

"Mejor ve a hablar con, ¿tal vez puedas ayudarlo?"-comento Rhino mientras que cambiaba de canal.

"Buena idea"-dijo ella mientras que le daba una caricia a su roedor amigo.

"Ve por él, tigresa"-grito a los mil vientos.

Mittens se levanto del sillón con mucha pereza y se dirigió hacia su amado can, siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo.

"Hola Bolty, ¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto Mittens sentándose junto a él.

"Nada"-respondió el en voz baja- "Estoy bien".

"Pues has estado muy callado e inquieto todo el día"-comento la gata- "¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?".

Bolt asistió con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo de la casa para tener algo de privacidad.

"Ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto Mittens.

"Yo… no me siento bien ahora"-contesto Bolt con la cabeza baja.

"De seguro haz comido demasiadas galletas para perro provocándote un dolor de pancita, si quieres puedo llamar a Penny para que te lleve al veterinario"-dijo ella con preocupación.

"No no, no me duele nada sino que…"-respondió Bolt.

"Sino ¿qué?"-pregunto Mittens de nuevo.

"Sobre las palabras de aquel sujeto de esta mañana, de que iba a venir a visitar a mi persona esta noche"-respondió el dando un leve suspiro.

Bolt la mira de frente a los ojos y se acerca a darle un abrazo, ella se sonrojo un poco y lo correspondió dándole un beso.

"Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que ese tipo se lleve a Penny y la aleje de mi vida para siempre"-admitió Bolt abrazándola muy fuerte.

"Orejon… ah… me aplastas"-susurro ella con dificultad.

"Lo siento… es que… eres tan suave, calidad y hermosa"-dijo él con una graciosa sonrisa, Mittens solo se rio un poco y le dio un leve golpe con su pata en su hocico.

"Oh, así que es eso"-Mittens no sabía que decirle, lo pensó bien y contesto- "Descuida, el no se la llevara, te lo aseguro".

"¿Como lo sabes?"-pregunto Bolt sin creer aun en sus palabras.

"Porque ella te ama tontito"-respondió ella con tal de darle confianza y seguridad.

"Pero…"-retruco el can hasta que fue callado por Mittens.

"Penny no sería capaz de dejar a su fiel compañero por un hombre muy feo y tonto"-susurro.

"Si… tienes razón"-dijo el perro un poco más relajado y seguro de sí mismo- "Gracias por ayudarme Mittens, por eso fue que enamore de ti".

"(^_^) me alegro que estés mejor"-agrego ella con un gesto de felicidad y algo de rubor- "¿Te gustaría que vallamos a la sala a ver algo de televisión?-pregunto ella amablemente.

"Claro linda"-acepto el perro moviendo la cola.

Luego de terminar la conversación, ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala a ver algo de televisión y entretenerse con algo, pero luego Bolt decidió ir a otra parte para estar solo.

"Ya vuelvo, necesito refrescarme un poco"-dijo el tratando de encontrar un método de estar solo.

"De acuerdo pero no te tardes"-suspiro ella algo resignada ante su respuesta.

El perro se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso y partió rumbo a la cocina dejándola sola, sin embargo después de la pequeña conversación que ambos tuvieron en el cobertizo, Bolt se sentía más tranquilo, aun así Mittens no dejaba de estar preocupada por él.

Ya en las afueras de la casa, un perro blanco estaba recostado en el pasto de su jardín observando cómo las frías gotas de la tormenta caían en su rostro, tenía algo de frio pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo… solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-Intervalo pensamientos de Bolt-**

Me encontraba echado en el suave y frio pasto del jardín sin hacer completamente nada, tenía los ojos cerrados dejándome llevar por la fría brisa que me abrazaba todo mi claro pelaje, por alguna extraña razón quería estar solo, sin compañía.

De pronto abrí los ojos y escuche como unos fuertes relámpagos azotaban diversas zonas de la gigantesca cuidad, rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que estaba hablando en mi mente.

Grrr… "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan confundido y asustado?, desde que ese extraño vino a aquí a visitarnos, no pude dejar de sentir un presentimiento muy extraño, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar pero… no bueno sino malo…

Esta misma sensación la sentí cuando aquel tipo del ojo verde se había llevado a Penny de mi vida sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, aunque todo eso era un total engaño y fue una pérdida de tiempo, ella siempre estuvo a salvo con su madre mientras que yo como un idiota la buscaba por toda la cuidad…

Pero en cierto modo, fue muy bueno para mi... si eso no hubiera pasado tal vez nunca hubiera conocida a Mittens ni a Rhino. Por eso me siento muy satisfecho de esa gran aventura ^_^.

**-Final del intervalo-**

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se quedo allí echado en el frio pasto observando una de las pocas estrellas que se podían ver aun en una tormenta tan feroz.

**Mientras tanto con Mittens**

Ella se quedo en silencio mientras que iba caminando hacia el acogedor sillón a descansar un rato, dio un brinco y se recostó en una esquina, tenía pensando ver la televisión junto a "Bolt" pero al ver que el can no estaba con ella, decidió descansar un poco y esperarlo… de pronto sintió algo muy cosquillo y escurridizo en su espalda, se voltea y encuentra a Rhino encima de ella.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo te fue con él?"-pregunto él con los brazos cruzados.

"Muy bien, ya está mucho mejor"-contesto Mittens con un leve bostezo.

"Oh que bien, me alegro mucho"-dijo Rhino recostándose a un lado de ella- "pero… ¿en dónde está ahora?".

"El me dijo que iría a tomar algo de agua pero ahora que lo pienso bien, ya sea a tardado demasiado"-dijo la gata pensativamente.

"Bueno esto déjamelo a mí"-dijo el hámster en posición de saltar hacia al suelo.

"Rhino, ¿qué vas a hacer?-pregunto ella algo alarmada por la posición del roedor- "No vayas a saltar, te vas a lasti…"-grito ella pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"!Aquí voy"-grito Rhino saltando en pose de superman (Con el puño hacia delante XD).

¡SPLACHHHHHH¡

El pobre había caído de panza contra el duro pavimento del suelo, se levanto algo atontado y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

"Lastimar…¿te encuentras bien, Rhino?"-pregunto ella evitando reírse de la cómica acción de su amigo.

"S..Si descuida, todos mis movimientos están… perfectamente calculados"-contesto el tambaleándose de un lugar a otro.

Rápidamente se dispuso a correr rumbo a la cocina pero de pronto se cayó de golpe, estaba demasiado aturdido y adolorido de la caída que apenas podía mantener en pie… y siguió caminando y tropezando con todas las cosas hasta llegar a la puerta del jardín trasero, pero estaba completamente cerrada.

"Cerrada"-grito Rhino algo enfadado mientras golpeaba la puerta- "!Ábrete sésamo!, grrr no se abre"-agrego.

"Tengo que dejar de ver televisión por un buen tiempo"-pensaba el todo agitado.

Luego observo que la ventana de la cocina estaba completamente abierta, salto hacia un costado de la puerta y comenzó a trepar directo hacia su destino, con suerte logro llegar hacia la ventana y encontrar a su canino amigo recostado encima del jardín, todo solo y triste.

"Aguanta mi amigo, ya voy"-grito a lo lejos el roedor.

Rhino se agarro de una de las persianas de las ventanas y salto junto con ellas, por suerte las persianas lograron llegar una altura muy baja del suelo, permitiéndole bajar sin ningún dolor o golpe.

Se acerco con cuidado y noto que todo el jardín estaba bien inundado por la lluvia, esto era algo peligroso para Rhino debido a que el frio combinado con la humedad provocaban una temperatura altamente peligrosa. Para Bolt no era ningún problema debido a su fuerte resistencia y excelente calor interno.

"!Bolt!, ¡Bolt!, aquí"-grito él con fuerza.

"Uhm… ¿que fue eso?"-se pregunto Bolt a sí mismo alertado por el llamado de Rhino-"Estoy escuchando voces por algún lado… debe ser mi imaginación"-agrego.

"!Hey amigo, por aquí!"-grito Rhino con más fuerza., esta vez logro captar la atención del can.

"!Rhino!"-grito él tranquilamente para después levantarse y caminar hacia el - "Espérame, ya voy".

Adelanto un poco el paso al ver la magnitud de la tormenta, pero de pronto empezó a sentir algo en su interior que lo obligaba a correr y a saltar hacia su amigo.

"¿Qué rayos?, mis patas"-pensó detenidamente al ver como sus patas avanzaban por si solas, como si estuvieran siendo controladas por una fuerza misteriosa.

Y luego se lanza sobre el roedor empujándolo directo hacia la puerta junto con él, pero para sorpresa de ambos, cae un aterrador y ruidoso trueno en la antigua posición en la que estaba Rhino.

"Wow Bolt… me acabas de salvar de ser achicharrado por un trueno"-grito Rhino frenéticamente observando la zona quemada por el impacto, Bolt al ver eso ni siquiera se lo creyó.

"Cielos, yo hice eso"-comento el can con la boca abierta, luego miro al ratón bailar de alegría- "¿Estás bien?"-agrego tratando de disimular su shock.

"Que si estoy bien, estoy de maravilla gracias a ti"-agradeció Rhino con un abrazo.

"Jeje no fue nada"- dijo Bolt aliviado de haberlo salvado de una muerte segura- "Sera mejor que entremos a la casa de una vez antes de que pesquemos un resfriado".

Rhino asistió con la cabeza y entraron por la puerta que curiosamente está abierta (Pobre Rhino XD).

Al entrar a la sala, se sacudieron fuertemente hasta quedar algo secos pero lo que no se fijaron es en que parte se habian secado..., toda las cosas, adornos, fotos, televisor, radio, etc … y Mittens estaban empapados.

"Oh veo que se divirtieron mucho en la lluvia ¿no?"-pregunta Mittens tratando de disimular su furia.

"Perdónanos Mittens, no pudimos notar tu presencia al momento de secarnos"-contesto Bolt algo apenado.

"Si claro orejón"-comento Mittens sin creerle pero luego sonrió dulcemente- "Pero me siento más tranquila de verte sonreír otra vez"-agrego lamiéndose algunas partes del cuerpo.

"Mittens, debistes ver lo que hizo Bolt hace unos momentos"-grito Rhino algo emocionado-" El…".

De pronto Rhino es interrumpido por fuertes golpes en la puerta en la entrada de la casa, observan como la perilla dorada comienza girar lentamente.

¡CRACK!-se abrió la puerta.

Y por ultimo comienza a abrirse lentamente, el sonido de la puerta era algo estremecedor y los fuertes relámpagos ayudaban a crear un ambiente aterrador y petrificante.

"¿Bolt?"-dijo una jovencita con unas bolsas en ambas manos, rápidamente Bolt reconoció al instante, era Penny junto con su madre.

Las dos habían ido al supermercado de la cuidad a pie debido a que aun no tenían coche, pero eso era lo de menos.

"Ufff solo es Penny"-suspiro Bolt algo aliviado.

"Hola mi fiel compañero, te compre tu comida especial"-susurro ella en su oído acariciándolo con mucho cariño.

"Encerio, ya no puedo esperar (^_^)"-pensaba Bolt moviendo la cola.

Luego observo a la gata y al roedor quienes estaban recostados en el sillón charlando sobre la Azaña del can, sonríe y los acaricia.

"Hija, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina"-grito la Mp desde la cocina.

"Enseguida madre"-grito ella empezando a caminar.

**Luego de unos 10 minutos**

¡Toc toc!-sono la puerta.

"Yo voy"-grito Penny con unos guantes de cocina en la mano.

Penny se acerco tomando la perilla de la puerta y la giro. Al momento de abrir la puerta observo a un hombre con un traje de negro completamente mojado por la fuerte tormenta, debajo de él se encontraba una perrita de raza husky, quien era increíblemente hermosa, un hermoso rostro, unos ojos irresistibles y una sonrisa que encantaría a todo aquel que lo observara.

"Hola"-saludo el señor.

"Hola, ¿que se le ofrece?"-respondió Penny algo nerviosa.

"Hablar contigo…".

El momento crucial finalmente llego, el padre se encuentra con la hija de Penny… ¿ahora qué es lo que sucedera? y sobre todo ¿Quien sera esa hermosa perrita?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Hola como les va a todos, aqui Rafael comentando.<p>

Antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por haberme tardado demasiado, la Pc y el inter me fallaron y pfff ya sabran lo que se siente estar sin inter no? XD. Actualizare diariamente desde ahora.

Gracias a las super historias de Angel Slayer, RaTix, Boltfan211, xixha4n, Shadow Darklight, Brandon3712 y EvanTenkatsu5 pude seguir avanzando y mejorar todo mi metodo y tecnica de escritor con palabras nuevas y modos de dialogos. Ustedes si son toda una inspiracion :D.

Si bien me eh enterado por alli en la historia de Boltfan211 (**bolt mi nueva vida no es lo que ¿esperaba?**) en el capitulo dos, logre leer algo que me llamo la atencion...

**Boltfan211:Antes de irme quiero decirles que estoy decepcionado. Porque ya nadie lee las historias siguientes: BOLT: recuerdos de una gran aventura. -brandon3712. El fin del show.- anan1995. La nueva aventura de bolt-evantenkatsu5.**

We no puedo creerlo, es una broma cierto?, estas historia son fantasticas y nose como la gente no las lee, haganme caso y leanlas, no se arrepentirar para nada...

Bueno y por ultimo,se que debi poner esta pequeña informacion en el primer capitulo pero bueno la coloco de todas maneras:

Genero: Action/Adventure/Friendship.

Clasificacion: T (+14).

Es posible que esta historia contenga material erotico y/o "No explicito", lenguaje grosero y violencia.

Saludos y cuidense mucho.

pd: Pronto subire nuevos capitulos del El crossover de Bolt y Rio: Un equipo fuera de serie.


	5. El reencuentro de una gran amistad

Gracias por los reviews ^^, me animan mucho a seguir subiendo mas capítulos de Bolt.

Ahora voy a utilizar otro método de escritura junto a los diálogos, lo hago porque eh visto que es un poco mas facil de usar y es útil para los diálogos y para poder expresar mejor a los personajes sin hacer tanta bola y Flood. Esto no es ningún plagio ni nada por el estilo.

Cojan sus palomitas y gaciosas, tomen asiento en su sillón, silla, balcón, Inodoro o lo que sea XD y disfruten de la lectura.

**Capitulo 4: El reencuentro de una gran amistad**

Rhino P.O.V.

_Ya habían pasado un buen rato desde que mi perro favorito y yo, habíamos vivido una experiencia extrema, no puedo dejar de pensarlo ni un minuto, Bolt el súper perro me había salvado de morir de un poderoso rayo, uso su súper velocidad como en el episodio 123 de la serie y lo eh vivido en persona._

_Ufff Sin duda es un gran amigo… mi mejor amigo, esperen no mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano del alma. _

_Quería ir a la cocina a ayudar a Penny y a Bolt a preparar unas ricas galletitas, pero Mittens me estaba torturando en el sillón de la sala con sus tremendos lengüetazos y caricias, era algo asqueroso y repugnante. _

Mittens.- Rhino ¡quédate quieto! – _me estaba sosteniendo con sus grandes patas, trate de liberarme pero era muy difícil._

Rhino.- gata, ¡deja de hacer eso!

Mittens.- lo siento amiguito pero no tengo elección – _luego saco su lengua húmeda y me comenzó a lamer la espalda._

Rhino.- ahh que asco.

Mittens.- ya falta poquito, dentro de muy poco estarás seco.

Rhino.- ¿seco?, me estas babeando con tu lengua – _me moví un poco mas y me logre liberar_.

Mittens.- bueno si te enfermas, ya es tu problema – _revoloteé los ojos y me subí sobre sus patas algo molesto._

Rhino.- mira mi pelaje, huele a pescado.

Mittens.- está bien roedor – _se echo sobre el sofá y se quedo allí acurrada en posición fetal – _solo quería ayudarte

Rhino.- lo sé gata y te agradezco la ayuda – _me recosté a su lado dando un leve suspiro de incomodidad_ – pero ya no lo vuelvas a hacer, yo mismo puedo secarme.

Mittens.- mmmm de acuerdo Rhino, ¿estás feliz? – _susurro ella algo malhumorada, aun no comprendía porque estaba molesta conmigo, no le hice nada malo._

Rhino.- si y mucho.

Mittens.- okey, ahora déjame dormir un poco por favor, estoy algo… cansada – luego de unos segundos, cayo rendida por la somnolencia.

Rhino.- eso fue rápido,… que tengas dulces sueños gatunos_ – le susurre a su oído sin conseguir alguna respuesta ya que estaba profundamente dormida._

_Tome el control remoto y apague la caja mágica para dejarla dormir tranquila, a pesar de que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, yo la queria mucho y supongo que ella me quiere igual ¿no? (:D) je algo raro que un roedor y un felino sean amigos pero eso es lo interesante de la vida._

_Me estire y di un bostezo, me acerque a la gata y me recosté sobre su cálida espalda._

Rhino.- creo que también tomare una pequeña siesta, espérame Mittens_ – luego de decir esto, me quedo dormido con una sonrisa, junto con mi amiga._

_Justo en mis últimos momentos de estar despierto, siento que ella me acomoda y me abraza con sus dos patas delanteras, para luego quedarse dormida a mi lado._

Bolt P.O.V.

Luego de rato sin hacer nada, me encontraba en la cocina observando a Penny y a su madre preparar la cena de esta noche, no sabía a la perfección lo que era, pero de seguro era algo sabroso y exquisito.

Bolt.- ya quiero probar la sorpresa de Penny – _de pronto escucho un ruido desconocido que me alerto al máximo, me coloque en posición de defensa y vigile el perímetro_.

¿?.- ¡Bbrbmmbrbmmm!

MP.- jaja nuestro perrito tiene hambre.

Penny.- eso parece (^_^).

_En efecto, era mi pancita quien rugía de hambre, no pude evitar recordar algo del pasado, cuando estaba junto con Mittens._

**Fashblash**

_Me levante de un suelo verdoso y marrón cubierto de diferentes tipos de palos verdes, no entendía lo que era en realidad, solo estaba fijado en un objetivo claro, rescatar a Penny del señor de ojos verdes lo mas antes posible._

_Hace unos instantes, estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón de un camión blanco junto al gato cómplice de mi enemigo, era muy engañosa y repugnante, preferiría viajar solo hacia mi objetivo pero no me quedaba otra que obligarla a guiarme a través de la cuidad, no quería aceptarlo pero era obvio que estaba completamente perdido._

_De pronto todo se pone oscuro, había caído sobre mí una enorme caja llena de poliestireno, el único material capaz de debilitarme, abrí la compuerta trasera y salte del camión junto con la gata, logrando llegar aquí donde estoy ahora._

Bolt.- ah… oh… auch – _sentí fuertes dolores en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo._

Bolt.- ¿qué? ¿qué es este liquido rojo que brota de mi pata?

Mittens.- se llama sangre, héroe _– estaba tan concentrado en mi pata, que olvide a la gata._

Bolt.- ¿la necesito?

Mittens.- si y si quieres mantenerla dentro de tu cuerpo donde pertenece, ¡entonces no vuelvas de saltar de un camión que viaja a toda velocidad!

Bolt.- normalmente soy un poco mas indestructible, debió ser el… – _observe a mi costado un pequeño pedacito rosado_ – ¡es poliestireno, esa cosa me hace débil!.

_Ella lo agarro con velocidad y me lo apunto hacia a mí._

Mittens.- ¡aja!

Bolt.- ¿qué haces?, baja eso.

Mittens.- quédate allí, ya tuve suficiente, desátame pulgoso o te voy a… te voy a… eh… mmm ¡ah! te voy a herir con esto – _ella no bromeaba, lo note por su fuerte tono de voz_ – te voy a herir con este pedazo de poliestireno.

Bolt.- estas demente, no conoces el poder del poliestireno.

Mittens.- jaja no sabes que es estar demente, ahora voy a liberarlo… el poder del poliestireno – _al escuchar sus palabras, me rendí sin resistirme para evitar algún golpe_.

Bolt.- tú ganas… de acuerdo tu ganas, te desato – _de pronto se me ocurrió una excelente idea, mire hacia arriba simuladamente –_ ¿Quién abra puesto un piano hay?

_Ella de distrajo un poco logrando olvidarse de mí, aproveche su distracción para arrebatarle su tontería rosada y tumbarla al suelo_.

Bolt.- ¿vas a seguir dándome problemas, gato?

Mittens.- nono, no más problemas… solo te guiare a Penny – _de pronto mi agudo y hábil olfato, capto un aroma algo delicioso y tentador._

¿?- ¡Bbrbmmbrbmmm! – _la solté de inmediato._

Bolt.- ¿qué es eso?

Mittens.- ¿qué?

¿?- ¡Bbrbmmbrbmmm!

Bolt.- ¡eso! – _la mire con furia_ – oye, tienes dos segundos para decirme que implantastes en mi gato… ¿veneno?, ¿algún parasito?, ¿veneno?, eso ya lo dije ¿no es cierto?, ya me empiezo a confundir, no sé lo que digo…

Mittens.- ahí estoy no es posible, tienes hambre – _luego de decir eso, escuchamos por tercera vez el misterioso ruido._

¿?.- ¡Bbrbmmbrbmmm! – _tome su pata con fuerza y la jale hacia mí con el fin de detener esta locura._

Bolt.- ¿dónde está el antídoto?

Mittens.- tranquilo tranquilo, te lo doy.

_Y luego ella comenzó a guiarme a un lugar desconocido y raro_…

**Fin Fashblash**

Bolt.- jejeje pobre Mittens – _di una leve sonrisa_ – luego le daré unas disculpas por haberla tratado de esa manera

Penny.- _se acerco hacia mí con una encantadora sonrisa y me acaricio mis orejas_ – Tranquilo Bolt, ya estará listo en unos minutos.

Bolt.- que bien, tengo mucha hambre.

_En un momento se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta delantera_…

¡Toc toc!

Penny.- yo voy – _se dirigió a la sala sin darse cuenta que aun tenia puesto los guantes de cocina_.

Bolt.- que no sea el por favor – _me dije algo preocupado, sabia a la perfección que era ese sujeto, quería detener a Penny pero mis patas no respondían, tenía miedo… mucho miedo, finalmente abre la puerta._

Señor.- hola.

Penny.- hola, ¿que se le ofrece?.

Señor.- hablar conmigo.

_Luego aparece la M.P a su costado con un gesto malhumorado, al ver esto me preocupe mas, esas miradas serias y penetrantes me daban mala espina, me logre movilizar hacia mi persona y quedarme a su costado._

M.P.- hija, te presento a Junior… es un amigo mio que cenara con nosotros, esta noche – _trato de darle una sonrisa forzosa a Penny, pero descubrí que era falsa._

Penny.- hola señor junior, perdóneme por no haberle respondido antes… pensaba que era un loco o un ladron – _le dio un pequeño abrazo aun con desconfianza_.

Junior.- descuida pequeña, lo comprendo.

M.P.- bueno… ven entra a la casa antes de que te resfríes.

Junior- eh… muchas gracias – _bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, de pronto gira su cabeza hacia abajo _– saluda Sofía a la encantadora señora y su hermosísima hijita.

_Cuando vi la parte baja del suelo al costado del señor, logre ver una figura extraña, parecía una perrita de raza husky de mi color… me acerque un poco mas y la observe detenidamente._

_En un instante ella dio media vuelta revelando unos hermosísimos ojos verdes color zafiro y una encantadora cara._

_Abrí los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho y me quede hipnotizado por la hermosura y belleza de la perrita. Era la primera vez que me ocurría esto, ni siquiera con Mittens._

Sofia.- es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes (^_^) – _saludo amablemente a mi familia con un ladrido._

Penny.- que perrita más tierna y dulce tiene usted, señor.

Junior.- gracias Penny, debo decir lo mismo de tu can – _me observo por unos instantes_ – es todo un galán.

Penny.- jiji gracias, es mi mejor amigo.

MP.- muy bien Sofía, ahora puede secarte.

Sofía.- claro.

_Ella retrocedió un poco y comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, la luz de los pequeños postes que estaban detrás de ella creaban una esplendida imagen de Sofía, su pelaje mojado resaltaba con la luz dejándola más hermosa de lo que era._

Sofía.- listo junior – _ladro moviendo su cola de manera gentil y dulce, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su comportamiento._

MP.- sí que es educada pero bueno, entren de una vez, están demasiado mojados.

Junior.- claro, de nuevo gracias.

MP.- no es… nada, entren de una vez – _se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar a la casa_.

_Los dos sin decir mas, entraron a la casa._

Penny.-mamá yo iré a la cocina… ven vamos Bolt – _corrió hacia la cocina con mucha velocidad, era obvio que tenias ganas de jugar conmigo para lo cual no pude negarme e iniciar a corretearla_.

_Luego de dejarlos solo, comenzaron a hablar del verdadero tema._

MP.- escucha junior, no quiero que te vayas a pasar de la raya al momento de decir la verdad, ella ha pasado por mucho últimamente.

Junior.- Si eso lo sé, ella es mi hija a la que amo… seré gentil con eso – _miro a los ojos a MP y le dio una sonrisa._

MP.- _dio un suspiro y le respondió con una sonrisa algo falsa_ – Okey, ve a sentarse a la mesa junto a Sofía, te traeré una toalla.

Junior.- muy bien… gracias por todo – _no dijo nada y siguió su camino._

Sofía.- _parecía algo confundida por lo que hablaban, no le dio mucha importancia y se recostó debajo de la mesa_ – Bolt, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.

**Paso media hora **

_Me encontraba a un costado del comedor de la casa, comiendo en mi plato para perros, algo de las galletas especiales que trajo Penny de quien sabe donde…, estaba demasiado concentrado en mis alimentos que no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a los demás. Penny y su madre se encontraban comiendo un plato de hígado frito con ensalada junto con Junior… estaban muy callados los tres, esto me daba mala espina._

_En la sala se encontraban Mittens y Rhino tomando una pequeña siesta, algo curioso y raro, era la primera vez que los veía dormir juntos, pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí comiendo._

_A mi costado se encontraban comiendo aquella perrita misteriosa, sin duda era hermosa… más que Mittens, pero no lo entendía bien, cuando estoy con Mittens me siento muy tranquilo y feliz. Pero esta perrita llamada Sofía, creo que se llama así ¿? no importa… me hace sentir algo que nunca eh sentido en toda mi vida…_

Sofía.- hola – _se me acerco tímidamente._

Bolt.- Eh… hola.

Socia.- tú eres Bolt ¿cierto?

Bolt.- Si, así me llamo y ¿tu?

Sofía.- Me llamo Sofía, es un placer conocerte – _me observo directo a los ojos, me puse nervioso al instante._

Bolt.- Igualmente Sofía… tienes un lindo nombre.

Sofía.- _se sonrojo mucho –_ Oh muchas gracias Bolt, tu también tienes un lindo nombre.

Bolt.- Jeje gracias – _me sentí cómodo a su lado, era algo relajante y placentero_.

Sofia.- ¿podría pedirte un pequeño favor sin que te molestes? – _me susurro en mi oído_ – ¿podrías enseñarme la casa?, es que tengo mucha curiosidad por ver como es.

Bolt.- Claro no te preocupes – _accedí con una sonrisa, ella solo sonrió y siguió comiendo tranquilamente._

_Luego de que termináramos de comer nuestros platos, nos dispusimos a recorrer toda la casa sin ningún problema, le mostré todas las habitaciones, pisos, garaje y cocina, no quería mostrarle la sala por el motivo de que encuentre a Mittens y arme un escándalo, después de todo es una canina como yo._

_Finalmente llegamos al cobertizo oscuro._

Bolt.- y este es el cobertizo – _prendí con mi pata, el botón para encender la luz_ – no es nada interesante, es algo aburrido… y bueno, eso es todo.

Sofía.- gracias Bolt por mostrarme la casa, eres muy amable y bueno – _se recostó y me observo a los ojos._

Bolt.- no es nada, eres mi invitada – _me recosté enfrente de ella algo… excitado_.

Sofia.- Bolt… ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Bolt.- claro Sofía, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Sofia.- dime, ¿acaso no me recuerdas, a tu mejor amiga? – _al escuchar sus palabras, me quede sorprendido y confundido a la vez._

Bolt.- ¿de que no te recuerdo?... perdóname pero no entendí bien la pregunta.

Sofia.- Bolty, soy yo… tu mejor amiga desde que éramos cachorros, ¿de verdad no me reconoces?

Bolt.- perdóname Sofía, pero de seguro me estas confundiendo con otro perro – m_ire para otro lado – _yo no recuerdo haber tenido una mejor amiga desde que era cachorro… solo mi persona Penny.

Sofía.- quizás con esto me recuerdes – _se levanto y se me acerco demasiado, de repente me beso… simplemente me beso, me recupere del shock y me separe sin dudarlo de ella_.

Bolt.-¿Sofía, porqué me besastes? – _estaba molesto con ella, de pronto comencé a recordar algo de mi pasado oculto, veía imágenes de cuando era cachorro y en una de ellas estaba ella a mi lado_.

Bolt.- espera… ¿Sofía eres tú en verdad?, ¿realmente eres tú?

Sofía.- hola bolt – _me sonrió dulcemente._

_Me sentía totalmente incrédulo, estaba muy feliz de volverme a encontrar con mi mejor amiga de la infancia._

Sofia.- te extrañe mucho – _me abrazo con mucho cariño._

Bolt.- yo tambien.

¿?- me eh perdido de algo – _reconocí esa voz sin dudarlo_ – ¿Bolt?

Bolt.- oh... Mittens esta es Sofía, es mi amiga desde la infancia antes de conocer a Penny.

Mittens.- Comprendo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Oh no, al parecer comenzara una pequeña rivalidad entre Mittens y Sofia, esto es malo para Bolt.<p>

¿Y qué paso con Penny y su padre?, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá la verdad.

Aun no domino bien esta técnica, pero con entrenamiento y más lecturas lograre hacerlo bien.

Saludos a todos los escritores de Bolt y de Fanfiction, sus historias son fuera de esta serie XD.

Nos vemos.


End file.
